


Green Poison

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Avengers
Genre: AIM - Freeform, Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Angst, Brainwashing, Crossover, Daddy Issues, Depression, Experimentation, F/M, Fantasy, For Science!, Friendship, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three - Freeform, Loki is a neutral/evil character, M/M, Magic, Mutants, Nick Fury's A+ Shield Agents, Nightmares, Ninjas - Freeform, Other - Freeform, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Poison, Post-Avengers (2012), Team, Xmen, anger issues, bad guys have all the cool toys, chapter titles comes from the songs that I listened to while writing the chapter, lots of feels, past mass geniocide, references to doctor who, sarcasm abounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While getting used to having the team living at his mansion, a mysterious woman decked in black and green sneaks into the mansion, poisons Black Widow, and disables Jarvis all to get to Tony’s arc reactor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own the Avengers, or any of its affiliates. This fic was written for fun not profit. Kudos and Comments are love, thank you for reading.  
> -This is my first semi-long fic that I’ve written for the avengers that’s actually a chapter length story. I’m hoping it’ll turn out okay.  
> -I know next to nothing about Amora the Enchantress, and very little about Doctor Doom. I basically made everything about her in this fic up, save for googling them a couple of times. Sorry for any errors.

With the battle of New York over, Tony found himself sitting in the restaurant, and looking up from his plate, saying cheerfully, 

“Well, dinner’s done then. I’m off to go back to the tower, where I’m sure Pepper’s probably waiting to give me an earful. Where are you guys off to?” He asked. 

There was a momentary silence, and then Natasha said-almost uncertainly, 

“Shield?”

“Same,” Clint muttered, looking like he had a headache and was exhausted.

“I, uh, I don’t know,” Bruce admitted. 

“I don’t think I really have anything to go back to,” Steve wasn’t looking at any of them when he spoke, and Tony suddenly felt like the worst guy on the planet that he had a place to go to and they didn’t. Thor had already gone to deliver Loki, and now…

“Well, that won’t work. How about all of you stay at my place? Free room and board, as long as we’re a team. After all, as Cap said, we stick together.” Tony suggested, and they all looked startled. 

“Are you sure?” It was Clint that asked, not Bruce or Steve as Tony had thought. “After all that I did?”

“It wasn’t you,” Tony-and Natasha and the rest of the team-all uttered at the same time. They all smiled slightly at the unexpected ‘jinx’. 

“Fine. Aside from that, I’m still an assassin. You’re willing to invite two of the world’s deadliest assassins to stay at your place. What happens if one of us gets brainwashed again?” Clint demanded. 

“Then I’ll have Jarvis lock down the building, and get Big Green to knock some sense into you,” Tony said promptly. 

“And what about our things?” Steve asked. “Director Fury says that they had some of my stuff, but…I’m not sure where it’s at.”

“Bring anything you want, I’ll make sure you’ll be comfortable. Seriously.” Tony stared at them. “Guys. I’m serious. You can have your own rooms. There’s a gym available that easily twenty times better than Shield’s. The lab at my place is absolutely gorgeous, Bruce, you would love it. There’s a kitchen, and I gareentee that my food is better than anybody else’s. I’ve got cars and motorcycles that you can use or have take your pick. There’s a library, movie theatre, and swimming pool. There’s even a medical bay, and I’m sure us humans at least need a bit of attention because I’m pretty sure I saw Cap get stabbed in the gut, and Natasha’s got a hell of a cut on her forehead, and Clint’s likely needing attention too from falling off that building, and with Bruce as our resident doctor, it’ll be perfect. We can all live together, and learn to train together. I’ll even look up any people you want to come and join-like say, Dr. Foster and Darcy, I know you liked them Clint. So, how about it?” 

There was a momentary silence, and then Natasha spoke, her voice serene and creeping out every one of them. 

“If you betray us all, then I will make sure you pay for it with pain,” 

Tony swallowed, and the others looked uneasy, but he said hopefully, 

“Good? Great! Come on, I’ll get the bill. Let’s head home,”

They began to get up to leave.  
==

When Tony said for them to get their stuff, he didn’t realize that they’d only have dufflebags worth of stuff. All of them came to his place with a single dufflebag, and he stared as they began to come in. 

“No,” He said, making them pause.

“Stark?” Steve sounded uncomfortable. “Did you, uh…change your mind?” He sounded wary too, like he would’ve been yelled at and kicked out. 

Tony felt like hitting himself for causing more doubt to them. 

“I meant, no that can’t be all that you possible have,” He said, frowning at them. 

“It is,” Clint muttered, looking just like a kicked puppy. It was adorable and seriously fucking depressing at the same time. Tony scowled, and glanced at his watch-it was only just now noon, and he knew that they could get to another city aside from New York to shop for stuff, to let New York start on the cleanup. 

“Okay. We’re going to my jet. I’m going to take you to a separate city to get you some clothes, and books, and whatever else you want,” Tony said firmly. Also, he was going to pick up Pepper too, and maybe Jane and Darcy because Thor looked more than a bit lost by all of that was going on. “Jarvis! Call Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and Hill. Get them to meet us at the airport, ASAP. We’re getting more ladies into this party, because-no offense Natasha, but I’m not letting you be the only woman on this run.”

“No offense taken,” Natasha’s voice was calm, and Tony felt relieved at that. “I would be most pleased to gain more girlpower,” She added wryly. Tony smirked at her, suddenly liking her all the more, despite her having tried to kill him that one time. (Though shopping would have to wait until tomorrow, he realized, as all of them-including himself-were utterly exhausted, so he ordered them to just go pick a room, any room, and crash. The others looked like they approved of this plan, and so off they went.)

Tony had had a crush on Black Widow, though he didn’t know that was who she was at the time-ever since he’d first met her. She was a seriously bad ass, ninja awesome, terrifyingly perfect woman. (Rather like Pepper in that regard.) She also didn’t seem to want to kill or seriously hurt him, which was an added bonus. Most people wanted three things from him: sex, money, or technology. Few rarely seemed to want something other than those three. 

Turned out, Black Widow had a name. Well, Tony had first know her as Natalie Rushmore, but then it seemed that wasn’t her name, Special Agent Natasha Romanov was her   
real name, but he then realized that wasn’t exactly her real name, that was just the name she chose to use more often than not. 

It made his head spin, sometimes, and he was a genius. Why would someone have so many names, besides the obvious? 

So upon the end of the first week of the newly initiated team, of which happened to be staying at his place (he may have begged, bribed, and ‘borrowed’), he ordered breakfast for everyone, and sat next to Agent Romanov at the end of the table, and decided to ask her. 

“Hey, Agent Romanov.” He said, and she looked up from the plate of eggs and sausage that she’d only just picked up. It all smelled rather delicious, and Tony’s own stomach grumbled. “Sleep well?” He asked, deciding to go for ‘polite conversation’. She quirked her lips, and said lightly, 

“Your robotic voice woke me this morning at seven in the morning, Stark.”

Tony winced.

“Yeah, he has a habit of doing that.” He admitted, sheepishly. “I can reset it if you-”

“I was rather impressed with his ability to wake me up at my exact hour that I usually get up,” She continued, over him. Tony stared-missing Steve’s smirk from across the table, and Hawkeye’s roll of the eyes, even as Bruce came into the room yawning widely. “Therefore, I tried to thank your robot voice, but he insisted that no thanks were needed.”

“Jarvis is like that,” Tony agreed, shrugging as he parked at the table. 

“Your robot’s voice has a name? He would not tell me what it was when I asked.” She said, wrinkling her nose-it was rather cute, the way she did that, he thought as he smeared butter on a piece of toast (so what if it had butter on it already?). 

“Jarvis-say hello to everyone!” Tony called, brightly. 

There was a momentary pause, and Jarvis responded, 

“Sir, I must inform you that there is a-” And he fell silent. Tony frowned-that wasn’t supposed to happen. 

The others looked at him, obviously sensing that something was wrong, and Agent Romanov seemed to be setting her plate down and getting herself ready for…battle?   
Action? Whatever was about to occure. 

“Jarvis? If you don’t respond, I’ll have you doing all the system cleaning for the next week!” Tony said, sounding anxious even to himself. 

There was no answer. 

“Okay,” Tony said, tightly. “Someone’s been either hacking in and screwed Jarvis up, or someone is messing with my things.”

“Where is your lab? Can they hack into Jarvis from there?” Agent Romanov asked calmly, even as Steve was getting up to head to his room-probably to change clothes. 

Hawkeye was also rushing towards his room, while Bruce was calmly sipping tea. 

This was why Bruce was his favorite, because nothing seemed to move him.

Then again, he liked Captain America rather a lot, and Hawkeye was pretty badass, and Thor ranked neck-and-neck with Bruce…

He shook his head. 

“They’d have to know my passwords, and the only two people that know them besides me are Pepper and Rhodey.” He said, frowning. Something was wrong. “Jarvis, you’re not pissed at me are you? Because if you are, at least let me know WHY,” Tony said, scowling up at the ceiling. 

Still no response, and then a faint…

“Sir…”

That was it-

Something was wrong with Jarvis. 

Tony glanced with wide eyes at Agent Romanov, who was calmly standing up from her seat, and turned towards him, 

“Take me to your lab.” 

Tony did as asked for once in his life without arguing, fear for Jarvis overpowering everything else that he was feeling at the moment. 

The two of them made a mad dash towards his labs down in the basement, and Tony’s heart caught in his throat as he saw that the glass had been shattered. He knew he should’ve put up electrical shielding on that glass. (Resolving immediately to do that in the near future and not put it off any further, once things got taken care of.) Inside, they could both make out a tall, seemingly attractive woman decked out in black and green. Almost like the Shield’s uniforms, though hers were obviously more badass. 

Tony was really hating that the bad guys seemed to always have the coolest toys. 

“Ah, Mr. Stark. I was wondering when you would come down.” The woman said, turning momentarily away from the computer-of which all the parts had been taken out of it, and the parts were on the floor, smashed to pieces.

Tony was going to kill her. 

“Hands where I can see them,” Agent Romanov said calmly, her deadly looking pistol aiming straight towards the black and green clothed woman. 

“You seem to know me, but who are you?” Tony asked her, tightly. Jarvis better be alright. He had a back-up, and a back-up backup but…

“You can call me the Enchantress,” She said teasingly. “I’m honored to meet THE Tony Stark,” She added, continuingly as she kept her hands in front of her chest, raised upwards. Tony didn’t trust her as far as Thor could throw her, and he wondered if he might be able to somehow trick her into giving up who she was working for. 

“What did you do to Jarvis?” Tony demanded. 

“I disabled him temporarily.” The Enchantress told him, as she nudged some of the broken computer pieces out of the way with her foot. “I couldn’t very well have him helping out Ironman. My employer would very much like to take a look at your suit, and he thought that the best way to get your attention was to send me, and to knock out your most helpful servant. Two birds with one stone, really.” She said, amused. 

“And who is your employer?” Tony asked, tense. She was moving slowly towards them, looking as though she were coming onto him. Agent Romanov kept her weapon trained sharply on the Enchantress. 

“Hmm…well that would be telling now, wouldn’t it?” The Enchantress purred, as she moved to stand right in front of him. “Let me take a look at that little light of yours,” She said, reaching towards it. 

The sound of a gun firing made him flinch, even as the Enchantress made a noise of pain before she turned towards Agent Romanov, frowning. 

“If you dare to go near him again, I will shoot you in the head next.” Agent Romanov said calmly, and Tony couldn’t help but feel gratitude towards her, even as goosebumps crept down his spine. 

He sure as hell didn’t want this chick to get anywhere near his arc. 

“Oh, really?” The Enchantress pouted. “You wouldn’t consider joining my side instead? I have all the cool toys.”

“I rather doubt that,” Agent Romanov said, in that same calm tone that made Tony think rather of Bruce. 

Speaking of, where was the rest of the damn team? They should’ve heard the gunshot and come running. 

“Too bad-I’ve the feeling you and I could’ve had a lot of fun together, Agent Romanov.” The Enchantress said thoughtfully. 

Natasha tensed. 

“How did you know my name?” She demanded, looking suddenly uncertain. 

“My employer knows who all the members of the Avengers are, including those that have close ties to the Avengers, such as Ms. Potts, Colonel Rhodes, and Agent Coulson.” 

She said with a wicked gleam in her eyes that made a curl of dread creep into Tony’s chest. She reached to the side of her where she slowly pulled out a…

Whip?

Tony almost snorted in spite of the dangerous situation. It was very Indiana Jones, after all. 

“Put that down, and step away from Mr. Stark-” Agent Romanov had barely spoken, when the whip lashed out towards her. She dodged, but not quick enough, and the whip caught around her wrist and yanked the pistol out of her hands. 

“Tasha!” Hawkeye was already dropping down from the ceiling, and that was when Steve came down the stairs, looking all decked out in his Captain America suit. 

“Another time, Mr. Stark.” The Enchantress said cheerfully, and then-vanished. 

Into thin air. 

Fuck. 

Tony turned, starting to say something, but the words caught in his throat as he saw Agent Romanov out cold on the floor, Hawkeye holding her in his arms. Her wrist looked pale green, and the green looked as though it were moving towards the rest of her body. 

Well, damn.  
==

End Chapter One


	2. Starvetheego, Feedthesoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Chapter Title: "Starvetheegofeedthesoul' song by The Glitch Mob
> 
> -sorry for the delay and the short chapter. Chapter Three will be a long one, I promise, and hopefully get to you faster. I will say that it's already longer than both chapter 1 & 2 combined. Thanks to all those who've read and kudos/bookmarked story so far, you guys are awesome!

“She was poisoned by an unknown toxin,” Bruce began, as they were all gathered around the table in the conference room of Tony’s house (“mansion” Steve had objected, gaining an eyeroll in return). Tony was sitting in his seat, tense and anxious to get to work on Jarvis. He wanted Jarvis fixed, so that they could start tracking down Enchantress. It was obvious that she’d been after him, and for that-

“-find anything about that toxin, Dr. Banner?” Fury asked, as he was standing at the foot of the table. The entire team, Pepper, and Rhodey were all there. Rhodey was next to Tony as was Pepper, but Tony wasn’t thinking about his friends at the moment. 

Why did the Enchantress’s employer want his arc reactor bad enough to disable Jarvis to prevent him from being Ironman?

“Tony,” Steve cutting into his thoughts made him snap back to the present. 

“What?” He asked, his tone more than a bit sharp. 

“We know you’re worried about Jarvis,” Steve began, his voice hesitant and gentle. “But…do you know who she is? The woman that appeared in your labs?” 

“No. She introduced herself as the Enchantress, and said that she had an employer that was interested in my arc reactor. I think if the Black Widow hadn’t been there…she would’ve just ripped it out of my chest,” Tony said, and the others winced in sympathy. 

“Stark, as of now you are on official lockdown. The others will keep close at your side at all times.” Fury said flatly. “This was a deliberate attack, and I have no doubt that they will strike again.”

“Yeah, tell us something we don’t know,” Tony snapped at him. “Listen, I’m going to try and fix Jarvis, and once Jarvis is fixed I can get a lock on her magical signatures and track her down-”

“Negative. She’s too dangerous for you, Ironman, and we have no idea who her employer is. Unless she happened to give a name at the time? No? Then until we get more information, you’re staying put at your tower with your team. Agent Romanov will be looked after,” Fury added, almost as an afterthought. 

Tony stood. 

“I’m done with this,” He growled. “I’m going to go and fix Jarvis. Then I’m going to find the bitch who may have destroyed Jarvis for good, and put down Widow. Call me if anything important crops up.”

He ignored Fury’s barked orders of ‘damn it, Stark, get back here!’, and stormed down the hallway. 

He had work to do.


	3. Won't Back Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from song 'Won't Back Down' by Fuel.

Tony woke with a strangled gasp as he jerked awake from the nightmare that he’d been having about the battle. Nightmares where he’d flown into the portal and didn’t make it out-and remained trapped on the other side, having to fly for so long, so far-back to Earth…stuck in that tiny suit for days and days and days…

He shivered, sweat covering his body and the cool air making it colder than it normally would be. 

“Time, Jarvis?” Tony croaked, as he struggled to get to his feet. Lights came on at a quarter of what they would usually be, and he fumbled for a robe to put on. Normally, he wouldn’t bother, but with most of the team stationed at his tower, he figured he’d make the effort to be presentable, just in case. 

“It is five fourty five in the morning Sir. Captain Rogers is currently awake and watching the news, while Dr. Banner is also awake, and working in the labs that you have provided for him. Agent Barton is still at Shield watching over Agent Romanov, who’s position has not changed.” Jarvis informed him. “Thor continues to remain absent as well, Sir.”

“Fantastic,” He muttered, moving towards the bathroom to take a shower. 

Twenty minutes later, and he shuffled towards the kitchen feeling like a zombie. He needed coffee, and he also needed some food before he’d shuffle to the garage and get to work on that suit that would survive for a few months in space. He hoped. He was seriously stuck on how to get food to remain well in stock there, unless he devised some sort of teleportation device? He frowned, feeling more than a bit irate at all that was happening.

“Morning, Tony.” Steve greeted, from the kitchen. “Coffee’s on the counter, and so is tea.” He added. 

“Mphm,” Was all Tony managed to say, before he poured himself a cup. His hands shook a bit, still, the aftermath of the nightmares lingering through him. “You been up long, Cap?”

“Call me Steve. And I got up at five. Old habits,” Steve said, shrugging. “No biggie. Thanks again for the room, by the way,” He added, earnestly. 

“Eh,” Tony mumbled, parking at the counter. “Whatcha watching?”

“News about the battle of New York,…that’s all that’s been playing. Oh, and there’s hurricans in Florida,” He added, as an afterthought. 

“There’s always hurricanes in Florida,” Tony said, with a roll of his eyes, sipping his coffee. They’d barely sat together five minutes before Bruce came in. “Morning,” Bruce greeted them with a smile, already moving to the tea. 

“So what’s on today’s agenda?” Steve asked, frowning. “Aside from discovering what toxin is in Agent Romanov, I mean,” He added. 

“I’m going to draw up blueprints for a new spaceworthy suit,” Tony said promptly. “And I’m also inviting Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy over. You’ll like them, especially Happy. I haven’t met a single person who’s met Happy that doesn’t like him. Maybe it’s to do with his name,” Tony said thoughtfully. 

“It is a likely possibility, Sir. You want me to call them now, Sir?” Jarvis asked. 

“Might as well,” Tony agreed. “Now, who’s hungry? And we’re dragging Barton out from the Shield’s infirmary, and we’re moving Romanov here too. I don’t trust Shield-not after the stunt with the weapons and all that they tried to pull.”

Steve looked like he wanted to protest, but simply nodded. Bruce looked like he agreed too. 

“Sirs, Director Fury and a few of his agents are coming to see you-should I block their acces?” Jarvis asked. 

“Naw, let him in. He might have news about Natalie…I mean, Agent Romanov,” Tony said. Sometimes, it was difficult in separating the two, but at the moment she was definitely Agent Romanov. 

Tony, Bruce, and Steve all watched as Fury, Agent Coulson, and Agent Sitwell all came in. 

“Oh look it’s the army of the pigmen come to destroy us all, or take us to the Darlek overlords,” Tony commented. 

Bruce-and surprisingly Sitwell-both snorted a laugh at that, while Steve looked bewildered, Fury growled, and Agent Coulson just rolled his eyes. 

“Stark, I want you back at Shield Headquarters. You’ve already proven that you’re tower isn’t safe, if Enchantress can get in as easily as she did.” Fury snapped. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“And Shield’s safer? Especially considering the whole Loki breaking in and stealing the Tesseract?” Tony retorted. 

Fury snarled.

“Director,” Steve said, stepping up. “If I may-we’re safer together as a team. Plus, Bruce likes Tony, and so do I. We’re not going to let him be snatched away out of our sights. 

And, also, we’re bringing in Agent Romanov too, so that Bruce can look after her better. Clint and Natasha both have rooms here, whereas I doubt they have a room at Shield-aside from the infirmary beds,” Steve said, and Fury scowled. 

“Fine,” He snapped. “But if she kidnaps Stark-”

“Then we’ll take care of it,” Steve said calmly. 

Fury scowled, and turned and stormed off. Agent Coulson and Agent Sitwell both looked like they wanted to linger, but then Sitwell said cheerfully, 

“All Hail the Daleks! All Hail the Master!” Before turning and leaving, causing Tony and Bruce to burst out laughing. Coulson was even chuckling as he followed Sitwell out of   
the room, and Steve continued to look lost, even as he admitted, 

“I’m not sure I get the reference,” 

“Don’t worry, Cap. We’ll introduce you to Doctor Who soon enough,” Tony said, momentarily cheerful. 

“Doctor…Who?” Steve asked. 

Tony and Bruce looked at one another-and laughed even harder.   
==

**Author's Note:**

> -I've got the first four chapters written, and am still working on others as I go. Though I warn readers, it will not be a weekly update, because I don't have internet at home, but I will try to update as much as possible.Chapter Title Song: 
> 
> -Come With Me Now by The Congos


End file.
